ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! What is the PPC? The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The PPC Constitution, which applies equally on the Board, on the wiki, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. You can sign it here! # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. Not joining? If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? More information, please! It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. More PPC stories, please! A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, Wikia says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * How to Make a Character Page * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * Some good places to start editing are the lists of stub articles and articles that need work. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or check out the listing to see if you can contribute things we're missing, or anything else that takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! Sarah Katherine Squall is a former clone of a deceased canonical superheroine from the Incredibles continuum, and an agent who formerly resided in the Department of Floaters but has since transferred to the Department of Implausible Crossovers. She first came to life as a major character in a mega-crossover involving no less than eleven different continua, and was rescued by Falchion during what may be one of the longest DF missions outside of those into Legendary Badfics. She is also the co-founder of the DIC team with the highest mission count in the department so far, which also includes Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli, having participated in at least a dozen missions between the three of them since Spring of 2015. Who's next? You decide! Learn how. ; October 25 *Falchion learns something he was never meant to know. Needless to say, screaming ensues. ; October 9 *In the latest report of the Blank Sprite Incident, Corolla finally manages to make Nikki remember her past. ; October 4 * As Charlotte's deal with the Flowers comes closer to an end, she and Ix are sent against a [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A30PL7nofz61Lmc8W6LS5bler5FSqPLK8PcfniIlnlg/edit?usp=sharing ridiculously overpowered Twilight Sue]. ;September 2 * The Aviator and Zeb tackle an ATLA dual-bender Sue who sings Disney songs. ; August 26 * Another record of the Blank Sprite Incident is released, shedding more light on Sergio's troubled past. ; August 15 * What haunts the immortal? Bad dreams send Jacques Bonnefoy running to his family. ; August 5 * (Historic release) The Aviator returns, and Zeb and Dawn go on their last mission together. * (Historic release) Dawn makes good on her promise to Zeb and takes him to meet two of her old partners. ; July 29 * Ix and Charlotte go to the courtyard in the aftermath of their last mission. ; July 28 * Yes, folks, I've been threatening this for years. Here's the summary of the Valcentica RP mission from ten years ago. Get ready. * Ix and Charlotte are teamed up with Michael and Apecian for a Bill/Hermione smutfic when an uninvited guest tags along. ; July 23 * The Aviator's TARDIS listens to her pilot and thinks about hugs. ; July 10 * Ix and Charlotte face their worst Sue yet: a Marauders-era werewolf who wants to be an Auror. ; July 6 * The Aviator and Zeb take on an Iron Man wannabe who romances Widowmaker while lusting after Tracer. ; July 4 * Ix and Charlotte face an... alien witch princess from outer space? * Sergio, Nikki and Corolla continue their chase of Vera Heartbound during the Blank Sprite Incident. ; June 28 * Dawn turns to one of her oldest friends for advice in the interlude "What'll I Do." (set March 2017) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC